Love Never Dies
by JaimeBlue
Summary: Ares, God of War, seeks to discover what happened to Joxer after his death.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**   
  


The following story features mostly characters that I have not created, with the rare exception. It was written with all due love and respect to the television series about which it was written. I consider this story, and the many others like it, a tribute to a show and characters I have come to appreciate. I make no money from these stories.   
  


The story idea and any original characters are all children of my own imagination.   
  


This story was written by myself, JaimeBlue. 


	2. Default Chapter

### Love Never Dies

By: JaimeBlue   
  


Ares was very upset. He'd watched over Joxer the first half of his life, had listened to his prayers, had even led him to Xena and her bard. Now he was dead. 

He'd never really known why he had developed a soft spot for the warrior wanna-be. Perhaps it was his courage in the face of certain defeat, or his unerring loyalty, or his survivor's spirit. Either way, he was sad to see him leave the mortal world. 

He decided to visit Joxer in the Elysian Fields. Perhaps he could find out more about his beloved Xena by talking to him about their adventures together. However, after much searching in the Fields, Joxer was nowhere to be found. 

Ares went to see Hades. "Uncle, why have you sent Joxer to Tartarus? He did not deserve such a fate!" 

"Nephew calm down. I did not send Joxer to Tartarus. He never came to my realm." 

"Then where is he?" 

"I have no idea." 

Ares didn't know where to start looking. He needed toclear his mind before he could think. He instinctively searched out Xena. He could see her sharpening her sword by a campfire. Gabrielle was cooking dinner, and Virgil sat off on his own, lost in memories of his father. He was so busy watching the mortals that he almost missed the flash of movement inthe corner of his eye. 

There was a shade here in the mortal realm. Not just any shade, but Joxer's. It was floating around the three figures, but more closely around Virgil. Ares called out to it, making certain the mortals couldn't hear. "Joxer." 

The shade turned and came up to him. "Hello Ares." 

"Why are you still here, Joxer. You're dead. You should be in the Elysian Fields." 

"No, I shouldn't. I don't deserve to go there. I've caused far too much death and destruction." 

"What are you talking about? You've done no such thing." 

"I'm responsible for Eve turning into Livia." 

"What?!" 

"After you took Xena and Gabrielle away, I dedicated years of my life to finding them. It was me who left Eve with Octavius. I should have taken her and raised her as my own, or brought her to Jace to raise while I searched for Xena and Gabby. It was my choice, my doingmy fault." 

"Joxer, you had no way of knowing she would turn out as she did. The best way you could have helped her would have been to find her mother, which you tried to do. Just because you failed in that, don't think you failed any of them." 

"But" 

"No buts. You see those three, what would make them happiest would be to see you on the other side when their time comes. To do that, you have to let go of your guilt and accept your death. Can you do that? If not for yourself, then do it for them."   
  


The shade looked over at his friends and his son. He thought of his wife and daughter, and how they would all miss him. He looked back at Ares. "All right. I'm ready now." 

Ares reached out to take Joxer to Hades, but stopped when he was almost blinded by a flash of light. He opened his eyes to consider the winged creature that stood before him. "Michael, it's been a long time." 

"That it has Ares." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I can't let you take Joxer to the underworld. The Light has plans for him." 

"What in Tartarus could the Light want with Joxer?" 

"We want him for what he has proven to do best. He is capable of unconditional love of the likes I've rarely seen. He has proven to be an exceptional father. In fact, his son will grow to be a man who will be remembered for centuries to come. He has a capacity for understanding which is almost unmatched. All these qualities will be needed, for he has been chosen for a special task." 

"What kind of task? I want to know what will become of him." 

"I cannot tell you, Ares. It is not allowed." 

Ares looked over at Joxer, and noticed the shade fading. "What's happening to him?" 

"His soul is being reborn." 

"Can you at least tell me where he is being reborn?" 

"All I can say is that he is somewhere in the land of Judea."   
  


* * *   
  


In a village in the land of Judea, a woman was giving birth to a child. The child's father held his newborn son to his breast with pride. 

"My husband, what shall we call him." 

"He is such a handsome child. Look at his hands. I believe he shall make a fine carpenter with those hands. I think we should name him Joseph." 

"Yes, that name is perfect. Our special little Joseph"   
  


The End 


End file.
